Sinful
by with eyes looking up
Summary: Neji knew it was sinful, but he couldn't bring himself to care. But what about her? NejiHina. Hyuugacest. Don't care if you don't like it, frankly.


**Sinful**

A/n: Okay, so this is a NejiHina fic I wrote last night. Don't diss it, because I really don't care. I'll just report you. Anyone else, please enjoy my pathetic attempt at Hyuugacest. :) The song, by the way, is 'Sin Sin Sin' by Robbie Williams. Oh, and sorry it's kinda short. Eheh...

Disclaimer: I own neither the song, nor characters, nor show.

_Sin sin sin  
Look where we've been  
And where we are tonight  
Hate the sin not the sinner  
I'm just after a glimmer  
of love and light  
Deep inside_

It was sinful, the taste of her virginal lips against his chapped ones. Neji couldn't help but think, as slender fingers entwined themselves in his hair, that this is the last thing he'd wanted to have happen. Then, he thought that at the moment he really couldn't bring himself to care as she let out a soft moan. All that was on his mind was the way her mouth molded against his own, and how their tongues moved in a frantic dance for dominance. He lost himself as her fingers brushed his temple soothingly, and as her lithe body pushed against his lightly for stabilization. Her lavender eyes slid closed as his hands ghosted over her form, pushing her back slightly.

She didn't seem to notice, clinging to him as the back of her knees met the bed, and her head hit the mattress. A gasp left her lips as he playfully licked the shell of her ear, fingers tracing her neckline to the top of her shirt. Goosebumps rose on her arms as she gulped, watching his movements as he sat up suddenly.

His ministrations paused for a short moment, as he quickly pulled off her nightshirt, pressing their hips together. Her eyes widened at this, and she quickly folded her arms over the standard ninja bandages all kunoichi's wore, embarrassed. Neji ran a hand down her arms, eyes softening. The look she gave off made his throat tighten; wary, excited, cautious, aroused, and fearful, all at once.

"Neji-nii-san, I…"

He put a stop to her sentence before she could go any further, encasing her lips in his once more as worry washed over him. What had she wanted to say? That it was wrong- that they shouldn't be doing this? Fear gripped his heart, and for a moment he faltered. The girl beneath him, seeing an opening, quickly pushed him off and stood, hugging herself uncertainly. He blinked, watching her stutter from his spot on the bed, gaze questioning. At her silence, he made to move towards her, but she quickly shook her head, stepping back. "N-no! Just stay there…I-I need to t-think…" she trailed off, glancing at the door frantically.

He slowly sat up, folding his legs, and waiting, watching her. He could only imagine what was going through her head at the moment. "Hinata-sama…" he paused, softening as she jumped, "…please come here." Arms folded carefully over her stomach, the quiet girl gulped, shuffling forward slightly. Neji frowned, beckoning for her to come closer, and she did hesitantly until her knees hit the mattress. "Do you want to stop?" he asked gently, "Did I hurt you?" Hinata saw the pain flash in his eyes as he said this and quickly shook her head.

"No, Neji-nii-san, it's just…you're my _cousin_…" she paused helplessly at his crestfallen look, continuing in a quieter voice than before, "…it's.._w-wrong_…"

The hurt that flashed in his eyes broke her heart, but she refrained herself from apologizing, biting her lip. She needed to know his answer. For a moment it was quiet, before he reached for his shirt sadly, trying to hide his emotions. "I…" he winced as his voice cracked and started again, clearing his throat, "…I understand, Hinata-sama…" And thinking she had left at the lack of answer, he began slipping on his shirt, taking a deep breath.

Suddenly, two arms wrapped around his bare midsection confidently. Slender fingers played with the hem of his boxers absently as soft kisses caressed his shoulder. Unable to help himself, Neji arched into her soft touches, sighing in pleasure and confusion. "But I thought-…" he paused to gather his bearings as she placed a kiss beneath his ear, fingers tracing the muscles on his arms, "…this w-was…" he gulped, "…_wrong?_"

She smiled, laughing quietly as her fingers stretched the elastic on his boxers, and suddenly, he was underneath her, and she was straddling him. A small gasp made its way past his lips as his face bled into a soft pink. She grinned uncharacteristically as she tugged at his boxers. He stared up at her, bewildered yet excited as she leaned down to whisper in his ear. Her grin was feral as he gulped, mouth suddenly dry at their proximity.

"Yes…but did I ever say I wanted to be _right_?"

**--**

**Haha, that's the end, yo. I think this is kinda stupid, but whatever. Tell me what you think, please!**


End file.
